In the prior art, engineering faces a continuing challenge to achieve design goals when seeking a “flow-through” (i.e., the appearance of uninterrupted connection) between the instrument panel and the floor console. The mass assembly of vehicles may create build variations that complicate this design goal. Attempts to achieve a smooth flow-through between instrument panel and floor console under some circumstances may have resulted in uneven gaps between fixed portions of the instrument panel, particularly at the driver's knee bolster and the glove box. Such overhangs or shingling at these locations make it difficult to achieve high quality fits and a world class modern look. The problem is made more difficult when the designer seeks a reduction in the number of floor console parts and a shifter assembly which is adjustable with respect to a floor console opening.
As a result of such floor build variations, the automatic shifter face plate (PRNDL) may not align perfectly with a console opening to achieve the world class look that is desired and gap-hiding gaskets may be required. Thus, there is also a need in the prior art to improve the shifter face plate assembly so that floor build variations can be accommodated without adding gaskets and while still achieving a smooth flow-through between the instrument panel and the floor console.
Achieving these results by reducing the build variations results in high costs. Also, splitting the console base into several parts along the vehicle floor with the interface of the parts hidden by the seats results in an increase in the number of parts.